


【罗莱/莱罗】电灯胆

by CarmenF



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 3





	【罗莱/莱罗】电灯胆

*有双璧吉莱提及，慎观

莱因哈特皇帝亲自驾临海鹫时，我正很费力地听米达麦亚放的前卫音乐，整个一楼乱糟糟的，大家又有点醉意，有点真正酒馆的样子。宇宙舰队司令官准备明天带夫人出席音乐会，正在临时抱佛脚，看上去很想趁醉憋出一点可形容的词。

他问我怎么看这段一声平地炸雷以后的下半段。

我说，这我说不好，米达麦亚，但下次不要送整车的黄玫瑰了，十年如一日，尊夫人都要看腻了。

一提到艾芳瑟琳，米达麦亚总以为我是激进派，免不了提高声音让我把艾芳从千千万万不可信的女人里面摘出去。但旁边还坐着拜耶尔蓝，只好坐回去抓起酒杯追问，你说送什么花好。

我侧目，恰好看见皇帝从侧门进来，因此故意说，不同的女人应该配不同的花，红玫瑰最珍惜，尊夫人贤惠大方，一头金发，雏菊与向日葵就很不错。

年轻的皇帝这次没喝醉，顶着夜风进来，但似乎对金发一词极为敏感，立刻看向我们这边。米达麦亚是好臣子好父亲，立刻在君主面前严肃地抿起嘴。我反而假装没看见气氛凝固，闲闲倒了一杯威士忌自饮。

莱因哈特皇帝把手放到我的肩章上，帝国的元帅肩章是冷铁打造的，棱角极硬，某些时候甚至可以抵抗激光枪的保命法宝。我装不下去，立刻毕恭毕敬向皇帝行礼。

此间不必对朕行礼，你们在谈什么？

——罗严塔尔的新女友，米达麦亚抢道，报复我刚才的强词夺理。从他袖口上掉下来的长金发，保养得当，像帝国名媛。

我摊开手说，这是路上一只漂亮长毛犬的毛，随手摸了两把，教养极佳保养得当，倒是真的。

皇帝必然再也不想在我面前变成醉鬼，只格外意味深长地看我一眼。海鹫基本没有醉鬼，这和奥丁的市井角落不一样，帝国军官们显然很懂在公开场合的节制，极少喝醉。再忠实的酒徒只不过把初恋对象的名字讲出来，对着空气大讲那女性如何漂亮，如何贤惠，红头发，眼睛细长，一颗痣长在眉下，就是不会做饭，三次在煎蛋中发现钢丝球。米达麦亚头回听墙角，实在焦虑不安，三番五次想起身离开，但元帅蹲在街边举酒对饮有碍市容，只能叮叮当当拿茶匙敲玻璃杯，掩耳盗铃得假装没听见后半段。

墙角风波后，我拍着他肩膀，贵官实在道德观念高尚，和有些人不可同日而语。

米达麦亚以为我真心夸奖，你不会真想听别人前女友的事情吧？

当然不是，尊夫人一开始做饭，煎蛋里会有钢丝球？

艾芳是自学成才的！蛋包饭很好吃。

喔，我惋惜地点点头，那恭喜了。

事实证明，莱因哈特皇帝相当记仇。既不是漂亮的长毛犬，也无法现场取证我袖口的长发是他还是狗的，干脆一心一意叫我喝酒，把我灌醉。等到海鹫都醉干净了，再准备给我施以古老的刑法——地球历上记载，把犯人双脚用长绳系在车上，剩下的部分就在马车后面拖行，他告诉我，罗严塔尔，身为人臣要为君主粉身碎骨，在所不辞。

莱因哈特皇帝的眼睛是很沉静的颜色，他把我从车上拽起来，眼睛却像燃烧的火焰，他说，罗严塔尔，你愿意为朕碎吗。

我醉得神志清醒，干脆把脸浸进冰桶里，抬起头来头发直滴水，在皇帝面前显然很不像样子。

我说，唯有尽职罢了。

米达麦亚一点都不知道我和莱因哈特皇帝不正常的关系，有时候我们一起下班，他请我去他家吃晚餐，咖喱饭，有鸡腿。米达麦亚陈述完毕，在等车的空隙对我比划了一下，两个鸡腿。

我惋惜地想了一会两个鸡腿，我忘了本部还有文件要批，只好明日再约了。

接近黄昏，做皇帝还不能下班。我走进办公室，莱因哈特皇帝靠在软垫上，歪歪斜斜地看一本书，挂坠盒反射的阳光近乎刺瞎我的眼睛。

罗严塔尔，皇帝仍然为金毛犬一事不平，一开口冰屑飞溅，朕不记得有叫你。

我很和善地开口，陛下，那真是一根狗毛，在街上碰见，主人家很友善，狗也是。

年轻的皇帝瞪我，合书的声音比帝国出征摔杯还响亮。罗严塔尔，他说，需要朕时时刻刻提醒你注意辞令吗？

我大步向他的办公桌走去，极其冒犯地抓住他手腕，宪兵队在场绝对要把我拖开，狠狠拷打一遍，罪名是谋杀皇帝，靠咀嚼回忆度日，死在阴暗的角落里。

但没有，我活下来，抓紧了年轻皇帝的手腕，我说，奥贝斯坦阁下视我为危险的猛禽，只能时时刻刻关在笼子里，加以监视，才不会威胁皇帝的宝座。

我说，陛下，你怎么想呢。

他毫无畏惧地瞪视我，冷笑着甩开我，没有人能从朕的手里夺走，若有有能者来夺，反而该赏。

我后退一步，吉尔菲艾斯大公呢。

莱因哈特皇帝僵硬了一瞬间，很快雷霆震怒，砸翻了两只玻璃杯。挂坠盒被他紧紧攥住，出于武人的第一反应，我甚至能感到皇帝的痛意。他怒斥我，让我滚出去，放逐边陲，跟罪族呆在一起，让他们看看灭族仇人会沦落到什么下场。我怜惜地低头扶住他，皇帝接连发了三天烧，热度让他更像个活人，浑身滚烫。他恨得不能咬我，又没法拒绝我吻他，干脆给了我一巴掌。

而皇帝流露出的痛惜之情让我疯得一塌糊涂，很奇怪的，再没有人可以怪罪了，我从未对可怜女性起过怜惜之情。我抱他，越过白披风，怜惜地亲吻他的眉心，金发和肩章。我突然认为我很爱他，这十余年的爱都在这时候，爆发在一个不相干的人面前。我冲着他颈窝吐气，我说，陛下不喜欢玉碎之说，我应当万死不辞。

当晚，我们筋疲力竭地交欢。我不给我的卑劣找借口，前前后后莱因哈特皇帝在我身上留下太多的痕迹，以至于帝国制服没法遮住的地步。他在今晚强烈地恨我，全力想把我折磨到死，用这种不道德感鞭笞他自己，用残忍的怜爱之情抚摸他最喜欢的娃娃。

但是他没赢过我，我笃定地认为，莱因哈特皇帝不会拒绝我，他拼命渴望一些东西能够直接填补他心灵上的空缺，比如流血牺牲，战争，和强敌对弈的快感。他是天生的暴君，怀着某种天真的残忍，像猫摆弄老鼠一样捉弄我。但就像他一样，我不能拒绝，也不能逃离，因为与莱因哈特对弈，谁能拒绝呢。

事后，我帮皇帝洗了澡，理所当然开始做他的红头发小侍该做的事情。重新坐回床上，突然停了电。我们坐在黑暗里，头发一直滴水，我拿了块枕巾给他擦头发，大可以放心地不去看年轻皇帝的表情，完全出于臣子的责任心。

我小时候很怕黑，莱因哈特皇帝语气平静地坐在黑暗里，没有对我又抓又咬。

“家里没人，我就一个人蹲在楼梯间哭。姐姐回来看到我，温声细语地哄我，说，莱因哈特不要害怕，黑暗中还有你这一头灿烂的金发，你就是你自己的光源。”

我侧过头去打量，真不愧是陛下的金发，果然在黑暗中熠熠闪光。

之后说了什么蠢话全部忘记了，年轻的狮子轻描淡写地带过一句。

“我到幼年军校，一直笃定地相信我的头发会在黑暗中闪光。直到一天晚上，我路过卫生间，才发现金发在黑暗里灰扑扑的。”

莱因哈特皇帝抬起下巴看我，罗严塔尔，金发只有在照拂下，反射其他光辉，才能更加灿烂。

我干脆在黑暗中闭上眼睛，我说，是。

莱因哈特长叹一声，你为什么不结婚呢，罗严塔尔。

女人太难搞定了。

皇帝很疑惑地看我，他在海鹫听毕典菲尔德讨论我，说罗严塔尔元帅是招蜂引蝶的一流好手，打碎的香帕堆起来能有一座小山。

我被很多很多女人诅咒过，有时候在床上，在苟且的淋浴间，请求，哭泣，怒骂，她们都漂浮在水雾上，指着我咒我不得好死。所以我想，惩罚也不过如此了，恶毒地诅咒我长命百岁，诅咒我身边空无一物。

就像鱼无法在陆地上呼吸，我同样不适合幸福生活，尽管我痛恨不正常关系，甚至痛责道德败坏的属下，我还是经受不住正常关系，恋爱，吵架，娶妻生子。

我问过莱因哈特皇帝一个问题，首次见面，我有求于陛下，但不过是外人，为什么您向我和盘托出？

他对我说，卿说米达麦亚是正直的人。

我笑了笑说，是。

在之后的十几个夜晚，我们总是这样度过，我不允许莱因哈特皇帝在这想以后的事情，想缘由和开头，可见是十足的佞臣。

之后的半年，我被派往同盟边境镇压革命运动，米达麦亚时不时来个电话，絮絮叨叨告诉我很多改变的小事，修路啊，花开了，咖喱饭改配方了，更好吃了，闻味道可以馋死拜耶尔蓝。我隔空向他举杯，说这次一定去。

莱因哈特皇帝倒是音讯渺茫，可能他没有我挚友的名号，又不是情人，只好用君臣之见说两句话。

我做了梦。梦到了童年狭小的房间，四墙重新贴了一遍墙纸，皇宫式样。屋里很暗，我不愿意开灯，干脆就这样枯坐着，地板上满是灯泡落下来，砸碎的玻璃碎片。窗户很脏，但阳光依旧干净。我忽然之间对一丝光线产生了发自肺腑的渴望，玻璃渣一边扎伤我的脚，一边告诉我这其实是真实的。我要做什么呢，我之后要做什么吗？

这些梦，大概就在返回费沙时到来吧。


End file.
